


Summertime

by be_themoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy loves summertime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

Lucy likes summer the best, when the dryads are self-contented and happy and the nymphs running slow and lazy. She is a queen, so naturally running barefoot in the green and fresh grass has nothing to do in regards to her pick of season.

She especially enjoys visiting Calia, whose stream is one of the many that feed the underwater aqueduct that waters Cair Paravel. Calia is discreet and finds gossip beneath her, two qualities which make her an excellent lover for a queen, besides all which she has a lovely habit of kissing Lucy with the languid heat of the summer, a gesture Lucy feels is best returned in kind.

By the time Lucy does manage to get home from visiting Calia, her hair is always mussed and her laces tied most improperly, but Susan never notices. A return of small favors, which Lucy keeps up by never teasing when Susan doesn’t come out of her room alone. Edmund and Peter, on the other hand, are perfectly fair game.


End file.
